Certain known tensioning anchors of the type which includes a rotatable tensioning member received in openings in legs of a U-shaped frame have included a locking member which can be inserted and removed to lock and unlock the tensioning member without shifting that member axially. Examples of such known devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,791,623 and 3,811,655. In the former patent, one leg of the flanges which grasp a locking member, and in certain known devices, such flanges have been provided on the locking member rather than the frame. For example, in the latter patent, the locking member has two flanges, one of which engages the tensioning member and one of which engages a leg of the frame.
It is an object of this invention to retain the advantages of such locking members while improving them by enabling them to lock the tensioning member more securely.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel attachment for the tensioning member to receive the wire, strap or cable to be wound on the tensioning member.